


Cabin Fever

by brushstrokesApocalyptic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushstrokesApocalyptic/pseuds/brushstrokesApocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Day 7. Still floating listlessly through intergalactic space. Nothing has changed.”</p><p>After the wormhole, Pidge doesn't have anyone to talk to but themself. So they make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> i know yall are getting pumped about the s2 trailer but here read my fanfiction that i've been working on on and off for the last few weeks. it's probably gonna get debunked so hard
> 
> also pidge is a dmab demigirl who answers to she/they pronouns :V

“How do I turn this thing on...” The camera shakes, showing a blur of white and green which quickly resolves into Pidge. “Oh, there we go.”

They adjust their glasses, take a deep breath, and start talking. “Day 1. I am starting this log in an attempt to keep some measure of stability until I can return to the Castle of Lions.”

Pidge pauses, then sighs. “I’ve already been floating through space like this for at least a few days. I should really thank Hunk for convincing all of us to keep two weeks worth of rations in our lions, I don’t know how I’d get by without it. Here’s hoping I find some trace of civilization before I run out. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 2. I managed to pick up and listen to a transmission for a minute earlier. It was hard to make out, but I may be near some sort of intergalactic waystation of some sort. I don’t know if there are any Galra there, but unless I can find some other source for supplies I’ll just have to risk it. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 3. I found the source of the transmission. I was right, more or less, it’s a space station with a bunch of different supplies for sale. No Galra presence, surprisingly, which I’m thankful for.” Pidge pauses to wipe some sweat off their brow. “They work off a barter system here. On the one hand, that means I don't have to worry about not having money. On the other, well, the only things I have to give away are my lion and the last of my rations. So I’m paying for the supplies with my body.” They pause again, eyebrows inching together as they they think about what they said, and then their cheeks light up red. “I-I mean! I’m doing menial labour! Moving supplies around, fetching things for people! Not p-prostitution or anything like that, I don’t even know if any of the aliens here have parts that would be compatible with-- Agh, just, signing off!”

\---

“Day 4. Thankfully, I only needed to do two day’s worth of work to get enough food for the next few months. Maybe these aliens just need more food? Or maybe the guy I was working for decided to take pity on me because I look so scrawny.” They pause, shake their head, and carry on. “Anyway, I’ve just left the station. The cockpit feels a little smaller now that there’s crates of food tucked away in the corners, but it’s fine. Hardly any more claustrophobic than it was before. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 5. I’ve been keeping an ear out for any more transmissions passing through my area. Haven’t caught any yet, but I’m sure I will. I have to find something.” Pidge blinks slowly, the bags under their eyes prominent as they stare into the distance. “...Space really is beautiful, even if I am in the middle of nowhere. Probably somewhere in intergalactic space. Hey, if there was that one waystation floating in the middle of nowhere, couldn’t that indicate that there are more like it? Like maybe a string of intergalactic space stations tracing a path between the galaxies. Sounds like a worthwhile idea...”

\---

“Day 6. No idea if that idea about space station highways was accurate at all. No idea which way I’d have to go to get to the next one if it is right. I’ve just picked the galaxy that looks nearest and am going towards it at a rate of ‘how the fuck can the Galra conquer the universe when it’s so fucking big.' Oh, wait. Right. Hyperspace or whatever. Ugh, I’m tired...”

\---

“Day 7. Still floating listlessly through intergalactic space. Nothing has changed.”

\---

“Day 8. Dozed off at the controls and woke up under attack by the Galra. How the hell did they find me, anyway? The only person I’ve interacted with who might know about my lion was…” They pause, then slowly place a hand over their face. “Ah, damnit, I knew that deal was too good to be true.”

\---

“Day 9.” This time, there is no messy-haired face to be seen, only a muffled voice coming from somewhere vaguely down. “I’m attempting to modify the cloaking device to jam outgoing signals. I don’t really know how else they were able to track me, so here’s hoping I don’t get another-- Ow!” There’s a thump, and then Pidge’s head pops up with a finger stuck in their mouth. “Damn wires, why do you have to be so pointy, honestly...”

\---

“Day 10. No more Galra attacks, though now that I’ve had more time to think about it it’s entirely possible those Galra ships just happened to stumble upon me and took their chance. Well, better safe than sorry.”

\---

“Day 11. I keep having the urge to get out of the lion while it’s still moving. Seriously, it’s moving faster than light probably somehow, that’s just a bad idea. I’ve tried to find something to distract myself with, but the lion’s unfortunately lacking in computer games.” They yawn widely. “I’m just gonna close my eyes for a bit...”

\---

“Day 15. Stiiillll nothiiiiiiing. I’m really glad I can set the lion on autopilot, because otherwise I’d be stuck in that chair literally all the time and never have time to sleep. And I’m not really sure, but I seem to be getting more of it lately? But I don’t feel any more rested than normal. Like, I’ve been sleeping twelve hours a day and feeling like I’ve only gotten two hours of sleep. Must be the chair, it’s not really meant for sleeping in.”

\---

“Day 17. I might be wrong, but that galaxy looks way closer than it did when I first started going for it. Guess I am making progress, however slow it may be.”

\---

“Day 19. No sign of Galra pursuit since that first attack, so I guess the jamming device is working. Or they weren’t tracking me in the first place, or they are still tracking me but aren’t attacking.” They pause, and then with a slightly manic grin reach over to press a button. “Only one way to find out!”

\---

“Day 20.” Pidge looks sheepish. “Yeah, they were tracking me. I managed to get away again, but the lion sustained damages. I’m not sure how well I can repair it while in the middle of space.”

\---

“Day 22. Finally found a planet with a breathable atmosphere. I was just out there for a bit to survey the damage to the lion, and I already feel way better. I could just fall asleep out there under the sun, except I probably shouldn’t do that because as far as I can tell this place gets ridiculously hot around midday. So, bad idea. Anyway the point is I feel great. Signing off!”

\---

“Day 23. One great thing about being on an alien planet: The sun was setting when I landed here, and it’s only just started to rise. I’ve had plenty of time to patch Green up and hide her somewhere shady before it gets too hot out. Now I can just sit and enjoy the weird greenish sunrise and then maybe actually get some sleep. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 24. I was right, there is actual physical steam billowing from the lake in front of my hiding place. It’s actually kinda cool, really, there’s these little guys with shimmery wing… fin… things… fluttering around in the clouds. It’s really pretty. I’m glad I stayed here for the day.”

\---

“Day 25 I regret everything.”

\---

“Day 26. I realize yesterday’s log wasn’t very long, but in my defence I was being chased by a bunch of pretty shimmery wingy fin things. Turns out they’re incredibly aggressive and also my bayard does not hurt them. It just makes them more angry. I am now in orbit, as they thankfully cannot fly without air. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 27. I picked up an encrypted transmission from what I believe to be a Galra ship. I’m currently trying to track its source, and also decrypt it at the same time. I have been having little success with either of those things.”

\---

“Day 29. Finally decrypted the message. Some kind of prison transfer. No idea if whoever’s being transferred matters to me, but I’ve also been running on no sleep for the last few days so I’ll get back to that later. Remember, they’re transferring a prisoner from the Kliim System in two native planetary units. Remember...”

\---

“Day 30. After getting some sleep, I managed to track down the system in question. I’m currently en route, and from what I’ve gathered it’s some sort of work camp. I’ll get back to that later.”

\---

“Day 31. I’ve been in space on my own for an entire month now. A little more, really, but who’s counting. Oh, wait, I am.” Pidge laughs. “Anyway, I’ve hacked into the work camp’s database and I think I found my brother! I mean, I-I think. They don’t exactly keep pictures of their prisoners, and they don’t refer to them by name, but they have security cameras there and I’ve matched up one of the prisoners with a blurry shape which really looks like Matt, so I think I can get away with getting my hopes up. Signing off for now!”

\---

“Day 32. The prisoner transfer is happening today, and I’ve got a plan. Apparently there’s gonna be a big reorganization of things so none of the prisoners can get to see what’s happening. Seems a bit much for just a run of the mill transfer, but it works for me. I’ll sneak in during the confusion, grab Matt, and be out of the system before they even realize I was here. Wish me luck. Signing off!”

\---

“Day 33. I managed to find Matt. As you can see--” Pidge shifts over, reaching out with one hand to adjust the camera, revealing a brown-haired tangle of limbs curled up against their side. “He’s fine. Really clingy once he realized he wasn’t dreaming, and if Shiro is anything to go off of he probably has a whole host of other problems, but he’s alive, and that’s what really matters right now.”

The camera shifts back to focus on Pidge, who takes a deep breath before continuing. “I asked if he knows where Dad is, but from what I can gather they were separated. On the plus side, I did accidentally find someone else.”

Again, the camera turns, farther this time to focus on a dark shape laid across the food crates. “It’s probably hard to tell from here, considering the distance and… other things… but that’s Keith. Turns out he’s the guy they were transferring, crashed here in the red lion a few days ago and from what I gathered they were keeping him under.”

The camera turns back to Pidge once more, worried expression stark with the shadows under their eyes. “I’m really worried about him. What if he doesn’t wake up? What if he does wake up, but he’s mad at me because I couldn’t retrieve his lion too? It was really badly damaged, but maybe I could have...”

Matt tightens his grip around Pidge’s waist. “...worrying too much...”

Pidge blinks, then gives Matt an apologetic look. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“‘s fine...” Matt mutters, voice fading out again as he buries his face in Pidge’s side.

Pidge smiles gently, then looks back at the camera. “So, that’s the situation. Found Matt, accidentally found Keith too, there’s something weird going on with Keith which I really think should wait until he wakes up. Assuming he does wake up. Anyway, signing off.”

\---

“Day 34. Keith’s waking up. I’m just gonna leave this running while we talk to him, see what he has to say. He might know where the rest of the team is.” Pidge angles the camera to focus on Matt, perched on the edge of the controls, watching Pidge like a hawk.

Pidge stands and crosses over to the dark lump spread across the food crates behind him. “Hey, Keith. Can you hear me?”

The lump stirs, then lifts its head to blink blearily at Pidge. “...Pidge? Where...”

Matt’s lips twitch up. “‘Pidge'? You let him call you that?”

“Shut it, Matt, I needed a name I would respond to.” Pidge leans in to get a better look at Keith. “Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Keith nods weakly then winces, eyes screwing up against the light. “Everything’s too bright...”

“Sorry.” A small thought directed at the lion sends all the lights dimming, and then Pidge looks back at Keith. “Better?”

Keith nods and pushes himself up. Pidge leans back obligingly, watching in silence as Keith’s eyes cast over the cockpit before landing on Matt. “...Why are there two of you?”

Pidge snickers. “That’s my brother,” they say. “Keith, meet Matt, he’s the person I was originally trying to save from the Galra when I found you.”

Keith frowns, then gets a look of recognition. “Oh, right, your family was taken by the Galra. It’s nice to...” He pauses, then looks back at Pidge sharply. “Wait, what was that? ‘When you found me'? And where are we? Where is everyone else?”

Pidge blinks. “You don’t remember? We all got separated, when that wormhole destabilized. I only just managed to find you, you got caught by the Galra somehow. I was actually hoping you might know something...”

Keith shakes his head and leans back. “No, I remember the wormhole, but… nothing after that. I was held captive by the Galra? How long has it been?”

“It’s been about...”

“Thirty-four days.” Pidge blinks and looks at Matt. Matt looks right back at them with a raised eyebrow. “What? You just said it in your log, Day 34.”

Pidge huffs and turns away. “Well, it’s been a little longer than that...” they muttered.

“It’s been over a month since then?!” Keith butts in, eyes wide. “I don’t-- I don’t remember anything after we got split up, there-- there’s no way that...”

Pidge hums thoughtfully. “While you’re already freaking out,” they started casually, raising their hand to point at their ear, “You might wanna find a mirror.”

Keith pauses to give Pidge a confused look. Seeing the way they continue to indicate their ear, he slowly reaches up to touch his own ear. His fingertips hit fur, and his eyes widen. “...Do you have a mirror?” he asks weakly.

“Not exactly, but I’m sure I can manage something with the lion’s cameras.” Pidge gets up and trots back to their seat, Keith stumbling after them in a daze.

Pidge taps at the controls, adjusts the camera to focus on Keith, and then sits back and watches as Keith gapes openly at the screen.

It’s not hard to see why. The skin on his face is mottled violet, a particularly large patch crossing one eye and turning it pure gold, and his ears are large, pointed, and coated in a fluffy coat of dark fur.

Keith pulls his mismatched eyes away from the image and sits down heavily. “I’m… does this mean I’m… I....”

“You’re still Keith,” Pidge butts in, turning in their seat to keep their eyes on the guy having a breakdown. “I mean, you look weird, but as far as I can tell whatever the Galra did to you hasn’t changed who you are. Right, Matt?”

Matt blinks and looks at Pidge. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Pidge deadpans. “I was trying to get you to back me up in reassuring my friend my opinion of him hasn’t changed.”

Matt blinks again, then his eyes light up in understanding. “Oh, right, weird alien thing. Right, yeah I don’t think that’d do much to change your personality. I mean, I wouldn’t know, I literally only just met you--”

“Not helping!” Keith says, though the tension in his face eases slightly. “Maybe you could just-- I dunno, just stop talking for a bit and let me think? I just need a moment to think, then I’ll be fine. I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine.”

“A’ight, if you say so,” Pidge says, and with a tap of a button the recording finally ends.

\---

“Day 35,” Pidge whispers conspiratorially, face lit from below by the control panel. “Keith’s still freaking out about his ears. He’s managed to calm down enough to go back to looking all brooding when Matt and I are watching, but his ears keep twitching around nervously.”

A distant shifting noise has them turning to look behind them, and then Pidge looks back at the camera with an impish grin. “It’s kinda adorable, actually. They kinda make him look like a cat.”

Another face shows up, farther back and squinting in the light. “Katie, why’re you still up?”

Pidge looks sheepish. “Sorry, couldn’t sleep, I’ll come join you in a bit.”

They look back at the camera and add more gently, “One great thing about more people in here is sleeping is a lot less lonely. Cramped, maybe, but not lonely. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 36. Keith figured out he can kinda control how he looks. It’s a bit like what Allura did with the turning purple and getting taller? Anyway, he can’t seem to do anything about the ears.”

“Pidge, who are you even talking to?”

Pidge shoots a dry look somewhere off camera. “No one. I’ve been keeping a log to keep track of how long it’s been.”

“They’re not all bad,” Matt pipes up, leaning against the chair and looking in the same direction as Pidge. “The ears, I mean. They're really nice to pet.”

“Wha-- How do you know that?!”

“I woke up before you did and you wouldn’t get off me. I had nothing better to do.”

“Alright, setting aside the matter of Keith’s adorable ears--” Pidge leans out of shot and comes back in dragging Keith by the arm. “He now looks significantly less like some weird Human-Galra hybrid.”

Keith squawks in protest of Pidge’s manhandling, but Pidge manages to hold him still long enough to show that the purple patches on his face have vanished. “That’s all, signing off!”

\---

“Day 37. It has occurred to me that with three times as many people in the ship, the food stores will drain three times as fast.” Pidge casually tilts their head to dodge a wayward food wrapper. “Additionally, the several days spent in a medically induced coma seem to have finally caught up with Keith, so we’re likely to run out even sooner than that. I’m currently scanning for appropriate planets to forage for food in, but so far I’ve had little luck. Signing off.”

\---

“Day 38. I’ve been staring at the stars, and there’s something about them that’s bothering me. Something I’m missing...”

“You know what’s bothering me? Why is Matt wearing your glasses. You look weird without them.”

Pidge glances up at Keith. “They weren’t mine in the first place. I was holding on to them for him.”

Matt beams from his position leaning over the back of Pidge’s seat. “Really, you did all that just for me. You’re the best sister I’ve ever had.”

Pidge beams right back at him. “I’m your only sister,” they point out blithely.

“Okay, I get it, you’re family and you love each other, but why were you wearing them?”

“Where else would I keep them?”

“Actually, hang on, Katie. If you were trying to make people think you had absolutely nothing to do with the Holts, why did you make yourself look like a fourteen-year-old version of me?”

“Fourteen? Isn’t the minimum age for entering the garrison sixteen?”

“Keith.” Pidge levels a flat stare at Keith. “You think, after manufacturing a fake identity with a totally different name, gender, and appearance, I wouldn’t be willing to lie about my age too?”

“...Ah. Good point.”

\---

“Day 41.” Pidge speaks slowly, as if trying to keep words straight in their head. There are dark shadows lining their eyes. “We ran into a Galra cruiser. They didn’t seem to notice us, and I managed to sneak in, hack the records, and get out with a busted sentry. Also, I got a new drone. His name is Spot. Say hello, Spot.”

A teal light blinks in the shadows behind Pidge’s head, followed shortly by a high-pitched whir.

“So anyway, since then I’ve been translating the data I got. It’s slow going, but from what I can tell they’ve been doing some kind of… looking for some kind of… I dunno, they’re doing some kind of research into something. I haven’t slept in three days.”

\---

“Day 43. Keith keeps trying to drag me away from my work for some reason, but this is important. Whatever complaints he has about our living quarters can wait.”

\---

“Day 44. Matt just gave me a mug of coffee and a plate of peanut butter cookies.” Pidge takes a long drink from the mug in their hand. The mug has ‘#1 Sister' written on the side. “I have no idea where he got either of these things, but they’re both wonderful and I love him.”

Pidge reaches over and takes a bite from a cookie. They chew it slowly, swallow, and muse, “Kinda tastes like Mom’s cooking. Funny...”

After a moment they yawn widely, wobble slightly, and with a soft snore fall backwards. Matt’s head pops out from behind the seat, glances at Pidge, and gives a quiet cheer before reaching over to shut the camera off.

\---

“Day 45.” Pidge looks amused, and their hair looks freshly brushed. They’re not wearing their armor, instead wearing a light blouse. “According to Matt and Keith, we found Earth and I pulled us in for a landing in Mom’s backyard a few days ago.”

“I’m still amazed you completely missed just which planet we were landing on,” Keith calls from somewhere off-camera.

“Honestly, I don’t even remember that,” Pidge calls back. “The last few days are just a sleepless haze in my head.”

Matt appears with another plate of cookies. “Those government officials are still swarming the place,” he says, “But there’s also a few reporters in the mix now too. Also, I think Mom might be thinking of joining us in space.”

“Really?” Pidge accepts the plate, reaching to take one of the cookies before hesitating and shooting Matt a suspicious look. “These ones aren’t laced with sleeping pills, are they?”

Matt laughs and waves his hand dismissively. “No, no, don’t worry. You’ve already got your rest.”

Pidge remains skeptical, but after a moment shrugs and stuffs the cookie in their mouth. “Sho,” they say around the food, “Wha’ was tha’ you were shaying about Mom?”

“Finish your food before talking,” Matt chides, “And yeah, she was packing stuff up into suitcases when I came to grab the cookies. She’s clearly planning to go somewhere.”

Disgruntled, Pidge nonetheless swallows the cookies before responding. “Huh, I’m not sure we’ll have enough space in here for another person.”

“We’re gonna have to make do, I guess.” The two siblings settle into companionable silence for a moment before Matt perks up. “Hey, do you wanna go mess with the government by telling the press all about what we’ve been up to the past year or so?”

Pidge’s eyes light up. “Do I?!”

The two siblings race away, Pidge barely remembering to bring the cookies with them. Keith wanders into view, giving their retreating backs a confused look before reaching for the camera. “What is with those two…?”

\---

“Day 46. We’ve left Earth again. I’m sad to see it go, but now we’ve got a dozen tupperware containers full of peanut butter cookies and also the cockpit is a lot more cramped with all the stuff Mom packed, but Mom’s here too so I guess it’s okay. She packed boardgames too because I guess Matt mentioned how dull floating through space can get.”

“Katie, Matthew’s trying to palm your money again!”

“Wha-- Oh, Matt, you already own half the board! Stop cheating!”

\---

“Day 47. Mom also packed a laptop and a box full of movies. I’m seriously impressed we still have any space to move around in here.”

In the background music swells, and Pidge glances back before adding in a whisper, “They’re watching shitty rom-coms right now, and I’m pretty sure Keith is getting emotionally invested. He was actually crying earlier when it turned out the protagonist wasn’t dead.”

\---

“Day 50. My hair is officially long enough to get in the way, and Mom surprisingly did not pack a pair of scissors.”

“Sorry, sweetie!”

“It’s fine, I’ll just tie it back. I’ve suffered through growing my hair out once before, I can manage it again.”

\---

“Day 51. My hair keeps tickling the back of my neck. How did I ever get through this the first time I transitioned?”

\---

“Day 54. We’re visiting a peaceful planet to stretch our legs, get some fresh air. I’m pretty sure the lions aren’t designed to be inhabited for long periods of time.”

Pidge stuffs a cookie in their face and chews as they consider what to say next. “I’m still working on figuring out the info I got from that Galra ship. Mom thinks I’m overworking myself. Maybe she’s right. But I might be able to discover something important from this, so I have to keep trying.”

\---

“Day 56. We’re on a civilized planet right now. It’s pretty peaceful, but there’s a noticeable Galra presence around. Guess they have to get their food somewhere. Anyway, I’m planning to go out and see what information I can grab while the others sleep. I wanted to do it earlier, but Matt and Mom thought it was too dangerous.” Pidge sniffs dismissively. “What do they know? I can handle myself.”

\---

“Day 57. Keith had the same idea as me. He’s gotten a lot more control over… whatever that is… enough I didn’t even recognize him at first when I saw him. I only realized it was him when he came up and asked why I followed him out. Turns out we both picked the same cafe-bar-thing to listen in on conversations.”

Pidge pauses to take a sip from their mug. “Some drunk soldiers mentioned there’d be a big ship coming in for supplies soon, so we’ll be sticking around a little longer to see if we can get anything from that, but there wasn’t enough for Keith to go haring off after so we got back in one piece.”

They pause, then furrow their brow and tilt their head to the side. A moment passes, and then they get up and wander offscreen. “...Huh.”

They return to their seat with a Galra drone hovering over their shoulder. “Wonder how that got there. Must’ve gotten it during the sleepless haze.” They hum thoughtfully, then grin. “I’m gonna call you Spot!”

\---

“Day 58. That Galra ship’s here. Gonna go sneak onto it. Taking Keith with me, against all my better instincts, because he insisted. Honestly, Keith, how are you even gonna fight them? You don’t have your bayard!”

“I can still punch them!”

“Yeah, and break your hand! They’re wearing armor!”

“Children, please. You’re supposed to be fighting the aliens, not each other.”

“Sorry, Mom. See you!”

“Have a good evening, dear!”

Matt watched Pidge and Keith leave with a bemused look. “You’re being pretty lenient. I’d’ve thought you wouldn’t want her out of your sight after last time.”

“Yes, well, at least she’s being honest with me this time. And she’s got such an important role now, I can hardly keep her from it.”

\---

“Day 59. We lucked out, those supplies are bound for a work camp and I got my hand on the coordinates. With any luck, Dad’ll be there and we’ll be able to save him just like we did Matt! And then we can go find the rest of the team, and then my whole family will be back together because really, they’re family too now--”

\---

“Day 60, keeping this short because we lucked out again and we’re just about to go get Dad. We’re almost there...”

\---

There’s a stark contrast here. Pidge doesn’t immediately start talking, for one, just curled on the seat with their face hidden behind their knees. Their shoulders hitch, they take a shaky breath, and then finally they speak. “...Day 61. Dad’s gone. I-I had him, he was right there, he--he was right there, and I...”

Their shoulders shake and they curl up tighter. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t… He’s...”

Spot whirs around Pidge’s head, and they swat it away with a sob. “I didn’t want the others to see me like this,” they choke out, “I’m supposed to be a paladin of Voltron, I’ve gotta be strong, but...” They hiccup. “I can’t do this...”

\---

“Day 63.” It’s not Pidge this time. “Katie hasn’t been in the best state since… since Dad died. She’s been burying herself in figuring out how the Galra tech works. She even took the little drone apart for parts, I’m pretty sure she’s trying to make some kinda thing to trick Galra tech into functioning for us.”

Matt sighs and rests his head in his hands. “I saw the log she recorded after it happened. I wish I could help her, but I just don’t know how. I’ll just give her some time.”

\---

“Day 64. I took Spot apart. Reminded me too much of Rover.” They take a deep breath, then reach over and press a button. “I need to blow off some steam.”

\---

It doesn’t even look like they meant to turn the camera on. There’s screaming, a lot of screaming, and Pidge is grinning maniacally.

“Pidge, what are you doing?!” Keith demands from his position clinging to the back of the seat. “You’re gonna get us all killed!”

Pidge doesn’t say anything. They just yank the controls back, sending the volume of the screaming up and nearly dislodging Keith’s grip. Behind them, Matt crashes to the ground with a pained grunt, and then the feed shakes and cuts out.

\---

“--what were you thinking?!” The feed cuts back in with a crackle, and the cockpit looks a lot worse for wear. Boxes are strewn everywhere, stray wires and scrap metal all over the floor, and Pidge looks sheepish as their mother scolds them.

“I wasn’t. Sorry, Mom.”

“Honestly, we’re all upset at Sam’s death--” Pidge shrinks in on themself. “But that’s no excuse to put everyone around you in danger.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Their mother sighs, then smiles gently. “Alright, just as long as you know what you did wrong. Now, why don’t you and Matthew take a look at the damages from your fight?”

Pidge’s eyes widen and then look up at their mother. “You’re not gonna--?”

“You’re grieving. It’s reasonable to do reckless things while you’re upset.” She crosses her arms firmly. “I expect you won’t do that again, though. There’s better ways to let out your anger.”

“Yeah, got it. I’ll go find Matt.”

Pidge hurries outside, and their mother watches them go before looking back at the controls. Her eyebrows raise as she sees the camera, and walks over to look at it. “I wonder how long it was recording?”

\---

“Day 65. Damage to the lion was pretty extensive after my… episode, but we’re managing to fix it up. I’m pretty sure Keith is still mad at me for all that. Also, Mom isn’t letting me at the cookies. I guess as far as punishments go that’s pretty lenient, but I’m still upset.” Pidge sniffs quietly. “I could really use one of those cookies right now...”

\---

“Day 66. The cookie ban has been lifted. Also, I’m pretty sure Keith tried to give me a hug earlier. It was… well, I appreciate the effort. I’ve been occupying myself trying to learn the Altean alphabet, with help from Green. It’s slow going. Very, very, slow going.”

\---

“Day 68. I found the tracking device that let the Galra find me. Ditched it in the nearest star. Actually, thinking about it, maybe the fact that I was jamming all outgoing signals is the reason the rest of the team never came looking for me? I mean, Allura was able to find the lions in the first place by sensing their quintessence or something…” Pidge trails off, seemingly lost in thought, then shrugs. “Well, we don’t need the stealth mode anymore, so I’ll leave it off and see where that gets us.”

\---

“Day 70. Still no sign of the castle of lions.” Pidge yawns widely. “The others are asleep right now, so I’m taking the opportunity to get some work done figuring out the Galra tech and trying to put Spot back together without anyone distracting me. Signing off.”

\---

“--Pidge? Pidge, do you copy?”

Pidge blinks sleepily, vaguely aware of the edge of the control panel digging into their cheek. “Mnh? Wha...?”

“Pidge, if you’re there, please respond!”

Pidge lifts their head. “Wha? ‘llura? Why’re you...” They catch sight of the screen, where a frantic looking Allura flickers in and out. Their eyes widen. “Allura! You actually found us?”

Allura doesn’t react. “Pidge, if you’re there, please respond!” she repeats, and Pidge frowns.

“I’m here!” they call, and when Allura repeats the same sentence with more desperation Pidge turns to the control panel for answers.

In the corner of their eye they see Coran joining Allura in the flickering image, hear him say something, but they’re too busy scanning the array of buttons to try to make it out. “I guess you’re right...” Allura says, turning away, and Pidge hums urgently.

Then their eye catches on the stealth mode button, and Pidge’s expression goes flat. “Oh my god,” they mutter as they press it, “Turned stealth mode back on accidentally, how does that even happen...”

Allura stops flickering, and Pidge calls with increased vigor, “I’m here!”

Allura and Coran’s eyes shoot up, faces lighting up. “Pidge!” they say in unison, and then they’re talking over each other in a barrage of questions which Pidge’s sleep addled mind can’t quite sort through.

Thankfully, a tired Matt comes to the rescue by stumbling over, blinking blearily and rubbing at his eyes. “Katie, why’s there yelling?” he asks, and Allura and Coran finally go silent.

“Who’s this?” Coran asks after a moment.

“Oh, this is my brother, Matt. Matt, these are Coran and Princess Allura.”

Matt frowns and shields his eyes from the light. “Right, you told me about them. The aliens from the castle of lions...” Mat pauses, blinks, and then his eyes snap wide open. “Wait, does this mean you actually found them?”

“Well, technically, they found me...”

“Details aside,” Allura says, “Where are you? Our scanners can’t seem to get a good reading on your position.”

“I dunno, you tell me, I was just asleep at the controls.” Pidge glances at the stealth mode button to make sure it’s still off, then says “You should be able to find me right now, see if the scanners work.”

“Just a moment!” Coran says, already tapping at his own control panel, and then his eyes light up. “There we go! We’ve found you, we should be there in just a few moments.”

Allura grins. “I’ll go wake everyone up.”

\---

Pidge is greeted by a multitude of excited hugs from the rest of the team. They’re still too tired to do more than receive them, but they’re awake enough to react to Lance commenting on their hair.

“Wow, you actually look like you might be a girl now,” he says. Pidge socks him directly in the jaw, and Matt nearly falls down laughing.

They’re dozing off by Hunk’s side now while Matt and Shiro get caught up and Allura fusses over them. Lance wanders in at some point, and Pidge vaguely remembers making some comment about the whole gang being here, and then everyone goes quiet.

The sudden shift in mood has Pidge raising their head and looking around at the rest of the team. “What? Is there something wrong?”

Shiro takes a deep breath before he replies. “Actually, not everyone’s here. We were able to find the red lion and his bayard, but we were unable to locate Keith. We have reason to think the Galra may have...”

Pidge frowns as Shiro trails off. “No, but he...” After a moment, they gently place their hand over their face. “Right, ‘course you wouldn’t… didn’t wake him up...”

Pidge slides off the seat and wanders away muttering, rubbing the sleep away from their eyes all the while. Confused, Shiro looks to Matt for answers.

Matt looks vaguely sheepish. “Knew we forgot to mention something.”

“Matt, do you two know something we don’t about Keith?” Shiro asks. He begins to get up, making to follow Pidge, but Matt stops him.

“Hang on, I want to see where she’s going with this. It might be hilarious.”

Shiro gives him a dubious look, but returns to his seat. Sure enough, after a few minutes Pidge returns with their mother in tow, one hand wrapped around her wrist to lead her through the castle and the other bent around to support the dark lump riding on their back.

Lance makes an odd strangled noise as Pidge deposits Keith on the seat across from him. “How the hell-- he was with you the whole time?!”

Pidge merely hums and buries themself back in Hunk’s side. Their mother, meanwhile, gives a delicate yawn and sits down neatly next to Matt.

Everyone else stares. After a solid minute, Hunk pipes up. “Man, what kind of adventures have you been going on?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cabin Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932543) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
